The present invention relates to a contact-type keyboard comprising a support plate; a plurality of contacts which are fixed with respect to said support plate; a plurality of keys which are movable from a rest position to an operative position and each of which has an actuating element; a plurality of movable contacts and a corresponding plurality of dome elements, of elastomeric material, which are each interposed between the actuating element of a key and a movable contact; wherein each dome element is capable of elastic deformation in response to the movement of an actuator element to bring the movable contact into contact with the fixed contact and wherein the keys are restrained with respect to the support plate by means of hooking appendices engaged in associated fixed seats.